


Don't you call anybody else baby

by WitchySiren



Category: Troy: Fall of a city
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, F/M, Gen, angry daughter, forgiving spouse, modern day AU, unapologetic woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchySiren/pseuds/WitchySiren
Summary: Modern Day AU Helen is a popstar who eloped with Paris an aspiring singer leaving her daughter Hermione and husband Menelaus behind, 10 years later she comes home to Sparta to see how things have changed and what remains the same.Paris is from a musical dynasty. Agamemnon is a Business mogul, Odysseus is their Lawyer, Menelaus was meant to be Agamemnon’s Vice President but Tyndareus and Leda loved him so much they made him the CEO of their Luxury Chain Stores.





	Don't you call anybody else baby

**Author's Note:**

> Paris is from a musical dynasty. Agamemnon is a Business mogul, Odysseus is their Lawyer, Menelaus was meant to be Agamemnon’s Vice President but Tyndareus and Leda loved him so much they made him the CEO of their Luxury Chain Stores.  
> Dedicated to Erin, especially for her comment about Xanthius & Helen being BFF and Xan calling Menelaus yummy.
> 
> Songs used  
> 1 Baby - Warpaint, the song Helen sings  
> Because of you-Kelly Clarkson - Hermione  
> Is there somewhere- Halsey (song writing)  
> 2 Lyrics to the song Menelaus writes about Helen is from the play Helen by Euripides  
> 3 The last words Helen speaks is from a song called In the beginning by Alice Merton & Farenhaidt
> 
> Modern Day AU Helen is a popstar who eloped with Paris an aspiring singer leaving her daughter Hermione and husband Menelaus behind, 10 years later she comes home.

She didn't know when she fell out of love with Paris. But she knew the exact moment that she decided to go back home to Sparta. It was on the last day of her concert in Australia that during mic check she sang something that wasn’t on the set list. 

"Don't you call anybody baby  
Coz I'm your baby still  
it took a long line to make it  
but I never changed my mind  
I never tried to fake it  
Never drew a line  
Don't you call anybody else baby  
Coz I'm your baby still" (1)

The song she sang was for Menelaus. It was a song she had written and sang, ten years ago when Menelaus had come to her to beg her to come back home to him and Hermione. Helen had been high and had rejected him. She had felt so guilty when she was semi sober the next day she had sang the song live recording herself on her camera phone. She was regretting leaving him and their daughter as the drugs wore off. Paris had put the song on youtube, twitter and instagram. It had shot her to fame. She decided that maybe it was a sign from the gods that she stay with the momentum and continue her music career. 

Paris, now looked at her like a disgruntled pelican, the production crew, her back up singers and her dancers all knew what the song meant and no one met her eyes. Paris had left before the concert started.  
Helen returned to their hotel room, Paris had left in a hurry, leaving a mess behind, he’d ordered room service and hit the mini bar. Helen checked her social media and then saw him. The bane of her existence. Agamemnon. He had acquired another world famous brand, he called it a merger but it was a hostile takeover.  
She went on Agamemnon's instagram account, Menelaus was hopeless with technology. His facebook account had only three life events, their marriage, Hermione’s birth and becoming CEO of Leda Luxuries Limited. Even in his 20s Menelaus was already a goofy dad who was unable to even program a remote control. 

Agamemnon had his arm around his brother, crowing like a proud father, Menelaus was smiling shyly eyes shining, Odysseus shorter of the three had a laugh on his face eyes closed. 

She pressed like on the photo, immediately she was blocked. 

Clytemnestra didn't use social media, Electra had already blocked her, Orestes didn't have an account, Helen went to Iphigenia's account. 

There she was, Hermione, her beautiful girl was a young woman now. She had her father's freckles and hair colour, at first there was nothing of Helen to be seen in Hermione but now as she grew she looked like a perfect combination of both her parents. 

In the photo Hermione wore a shocked expression that was identical to her father's, it hurt so much to see the girl that she had left behind 10 years ago. Hermione was now just as old as Helen was when Hermione was born. 

Helen scrolled to the photo that she wanted to see, Menelaus and Hermione were in a group photo with Odysseus' and Agamemnon's families. Everyone was laughing and cheering, her daughter and former husband looked out of place and were shrinking away. 

Like father like daughter. 

Helen picked up the phone and called her personal assistant Xanthius.  
-  
“As your best friend…”

“Personal assistant,” Helen corrected the curly haired, bearded Ithacan, proud parent to a border collie.

“As your best personal assistant I am telling you girl, you are going to get your feelings hurt. You can’t just swan in pick up where you left things. Menelaus, is still yummy and I guarantee you that someone has their eye on him.”

“He only has eyes for me Xan. Thanks for your useless advice.” Helen’s flight was announced, she walked towards her gate.

“Pieris!” Xanthius yelled out

“What?” Helen yelled back

“Nothing, have fun!” Xanthius waved. “I know I will,” he said scrolling through Agamemnon’s Instagram pictures which showed Menelaus and a young woman at one of Agamemnon’s parties looking like a cute and adorable couple.  
-  
Helen was staring out the plane window as the plane prepared to land. 

She, when asked about Menelaus and Paris would always she that she loved Menelaus but she was in love with Paris. 

Now she was coming home. Her music career was coming to an end she was nearing 40.

Having cut her hair in her hotel room and after dying it brown, also armed with the kmowledge that no one expected her to show her face in her hometown, where everyone hated her she walked boldly out of the Spartan airport. 

She hailed a cab and gave the driver the address.

The driver looked at her suspiciously. 

Leaving your 9 year old daughter and going on tour was not a popular choice in Sparta. 

Choice. What a funny notion. Helen had gotten pregnant at 18 her mother had been adamant that she have a termination and find a better man than Menelaus. 

Helen had brushed it off, married Menelaus and they had been happy. Until she met Paris and he turned her life upside down. Unlike with Menelaus she felt like she could be herself with Paris, they did drugs, they had sex in public bathrooms and they even shoplifted a few times. It was a time to live dangerously. It was exhilarating. 

Now ten years later, all she and Paris had by way of recent memories were screaming, tears and broken dinnerware. 

Helen paid the driver and struggled with her bags as he watched her in judgement as her song filtered from the speakers. She had accepted that she could live out her natural life, rescue puppies from fires, cure cancer and people would still blame her for leaving Menelaus and Hermione. 

"May I assist you?" a man asked, his voice familiar Helen's skin broke out in Goosebumps 

She nodded not turning to look at Menelaus 

"Are you lost?" he asked hesitantly, "I mean no disrespect miss we are expecting no visit..."

Helen turned to face him, it had been ten years, his face was older but his expression was the same, his head was already bowed, eyes soft.

She had that effect on most people, for ten years she had missed the way he looked at her, as if she was a phantom and would disappear into the sky. That was what had drawn her to Paris, he was as beautiful as her and he knew that Helen wanted him he was confident and cocky. Menelaus always had a shyness about him when it came to even looking at her, as if he was spying on a goddess. 

"Helen...? You've never looked more beautiful," he said reaching to touch her but at the last moment his fingers closed into a fist, as if remembering that she was no phantom and she was also not his wife.

The cab driver had sprang from the driver’s seat and was vigorously shaking Menelaus' hand after putting Helen's luggage on the gravel. 

Helen watched Menelaus ineffectively try to cut the conversation short but the driver was now showing Menelaus photos of his children. The driver had already told Menelaus how much the community appreciated the charity work done by Helen’s family business. 

"Menelaus my bags," Helen said simply, her ex-husband was very good at getting into situations he could avoid by saying no. 

"Oh yes of course," he said bidding his new friend goodbye and struggled under the weight of her luggage.  
-  
"Hermione.... is she home, does she still live here?" 

"Yes, she has trust issues, doesn't like strangers, won’t rent a flat. She's out with Iphigenia." 

"Is she seeing someone?" Helen inquired

"Iphigenia? By Hera I have no earthly idea." Menelaus confessed.

"I meant Hermione," Helen clarified

A boyish aww shucks embarrassed look graced his weathered bearded face, "that I am afraid I also have no idea about Hermione is... very private, closed off."

"I wonder why that is," Helen murmured looking around her arms crossed she saw her ex-husband with the same posture. 

He uncrossed his arms. 

She hid a smile somethings never changed even the house didn't look any different when he had led her to the guest bedroom, she had surveyed the house. Her parents were holidaying on some cruise. They sent personalized postcards that were stuck on the fridge.

"Father?" a girl's voice wafted up "I am back," followed by the sounds of a chair scraping.

"Lift not drag, Mione," Menelaus called out

"Yes Lord Father," a voice mocked

Helen smiled at Menelaus, she had never stopped loving him that was obvious no matter how much she denied it. Even though they had become pregnant at 18 and it cost her an arts scholarship she had always loved how solid he was. When he joined her family business and became her father’s right-hand man, Helen had been proud at how well he fit into her family. Then the slow resentment set in, he had no time for her, she felt more a daughter in law than a daughter. And then there was the fact that she was expected to be a mother before she was a wife. 

With Paris in Troy she had been free to love and be loved to sing and be sung to, it had been a beautiful time of touring and love. It was freedom and she had no restrictions and no responsibilities. All she wanted and needed was Paris. He wanted to get married so she married him, he wanted children but she said that it would have to be after she retired. He had been upset but he agreed.

"I should announce you first," Menelaus told Helen breaking her out of her nostalgia.

"Whatever you think is best," Helen said and reached out to touch her ex, she squeezed his arm. Helen had saw the discoloration on his ring finger he had just recently taken his wedding ring off. She was heartened that should she wish it she could potentially get him back. Xanthius was wrong, Menelaus had not moved on. Why would he, they made vows, a vow that she had broken. She still believed that he kept them.

She wanted it all back, Menelaus and Hermione, she had lived her life seen it all and now she was back. Everything was the same, as if they were just waiting for her to come back.

He nodded at her and took measured steps, she could see the tension in his broad shoulders he was practicing what to say, when it was something important, he spoke formally, using a few words but making his intentions quite clear. 

It was only with her that he lost his head. When she had left with Paris her fantasies were simple, exotic beaches, drugs and partying now her only fantasy was having her family back. It was so close she could almost touch it.

"No!" came the hushed harsh voice, "Absolutely not, I shall throw myself off the bloody roof before I speak to that woman!"

"Hello Hermione," Helen took a shaky breath and smiled at her child, she didn’t expect it to be easy but she was willing to try.

-  
Hermione had spent a wonderful day, spending her father’s money and time with her cousin Iphigenia. When they were young, no one wanted to play with Hermione because of what her mother had done. She had no siblings and only had her father.

Iphigenia was the only friend she had, until Agamemnon had sent Pieris to Menelaus to look after 9 year old Hermione. 

Helen looked at her 19 year old daughter, a beautiful stranger who had her fight or flee response triggered. 

Hermione stared at the woman who had ruined her life, Hermione was only herself in her home, outside the four halls of her house, she was an ice queen. She developed affection for no one after Helen left. Not for lack of trying but she just could not let anyone in.

To say that Hermione had trust issues was an understatement. 

“How could you” Hermione cried out. 

Helen was about to say that it had been love but it was over now, and she wanted a second chance when she realised that her daughter's ire was directed to her ex-husband.

Helen stepped behind Menelaus as the girl's eyes flashed the tears tumbled down her cheeks

"I expected this from her I never expect you to betray me and what about Pieris?"

"Pieris?" Helen asked

"By Hera! You didn’t even think of her!" Hermione was livid, Pieris was there for her when she had her period she took her to all her hockey games and even went to the movies with her and Iphigenia.

"Hermione, your mother..."

"She is not my mother, she died ten years ago!"

"Helen has just arrived today I promise you she took me by surprise." Menelaus tried to calm his daughter.

"You wasted no time? I can't believe you!"

“I promise you Hermione, nothing happened.”

“Not for lack of trying I imagine,” Hermione spat, she was livid.

“Hermione I …” Helen began it was not fair that Menelaus received the brunt of Hermione’s accusations.

“Pieris deserves better, she loves you! You better explain to her why she can’t live here but this woman can,” Hermione crossed her arms

Helen smiled softly, her daughter was the spitting image of her father, and her words hurt, deeper than anything that had been flung in her face the last ten years. Pieris was the opposite of her, a virtuous woman who loved her husband, how was she to compete?

“What amuses you so?” Hermione snapped

“Hermione.” Menelaus used his rare “dad-voice”

“I want to know you,” Helen told her daughter, “I have missed so much.” 

“That makes one of us. I did not miss you at all I had a mother her name is Pieris,” Hermione glared daggers at Helen

“Hello am I interrupting?” a timid voice asked 

Helen turned and saw a young woman she was mousy, she looked soft and radiated warmth.

“Pieris! Oh thank god!” Hermione rushed forth and hugged the woman.

Helen watched the woman who had taken her place, comfort her daughter.

“Oh my poor lamb you are upset,” Pieris looked at Helen, Helen saw fear in the younger woman’s eyes as she rubbed Hermione’s back.  
-

Helen and Menelaus were drinking wine in the parlour when Hermione’s voice reached them

“She never thought of anyone else! I thought I had no more tears to cry! The nerve of that woman! She’s ruined my life! I have no identity of my own, I’m Helen’s daughter I am not Hermione!” 

“Cheese?” Menelaus asked clearing his throat.

“Thank you.” Helen said picking up a grape from the wine and cheese platter

“She’s a mite dramatic,” Menelaus said massaging his temples

Helen smiled weakly at him, “I should have warned you that I was coming.”

“I thought that if I prayed hard enough that she would come back and she didn’t! What if she leaves again?”

“It would have changed nothing. It’s the temperament that comes with the hair,” Menelaus joked

Helen gave him a happy smile. She could get used to this, she knew it would take time she would fight to be a part of Hermione’s life even if Menelaus was out of bounds.

-  
Helen had been at the house for three days, Hermione had stormed out, Pieris had made herself scarce.

Paris had called, texted and emailed. Helen drank, slept and slept some more. 

Helen heard the strumming of a guitar. She leaned against the wall and watched Menelaus, he was dressed in a tuxedo, he looked handsome. There was a time where he was so in tune with her that he would sense her. It had been 10 years clearly that had faded away as had his ardour for her. 

Pieris was obviously a successful design of Agamemnon’s. Helen would respect the younger woman and not interfere in her relationship. Oh, Menelaus Helen had thought in the middle of the night on her first night back, of all the women in the world he went and fell for the baby sitter. What a cliché her husband was.

Menelaus made a scratch in a notepad and then looked up at Helen, wearing his standard I am so amazed that I cannot speak look. 

“I didn’t know you still wrote,” Helen remarked

“I just hard to write something it was haunting me. You know what it’s like.”

“Oh, being haunted?” Yes, she said walking over. Menelaus was the ghost in her relationship with Paris and how he had haunted her when she was on stage. Sometimes she would sing to Menelaus, imagining he was in the crowd.

“May I sit?” Helen asked 

He was never one to deny her a thing, he shifted away so that she could sit on the couch without their bodies touching, the writing pad between them.

“Most of my songs were the ones you wrote,” Helen told Menelaus warmly.

"All of your songs were written by me," he pointed out, "those other things ones written by him were not songs they were repetitive disjointed ridiculous declarations punctuated with unsuitable musical accompaniment.”

“Tell me how you really feel,” Helen laughed lightly, she agreed with Menelaus, the songs that really meant anything to her the ones with heart were all written by Menelaus. 

“I apologise, your career is something dear to you, I should not be so flippant.”

She reached and squeezed his hand, “you are the reason I was the most loved woman in the whole world, they loved my face but it was your words that I sang that kept them buying my music. The whole world fell in love with me because of how you saw me in your songs.”

“Yes,” Menelaus extracted his hand from her grasp “every little girl loved you except one who cried when your songs came on the radio,” Menelaus lowered his gaze. 

A stab hit Helen in her gut, “I do want to make it up to her Menelaus. I would fall on my knees and would beg for forgiveness if she would grant me her attention.”

“I am not used to such honesty from you,” Menelaus told her. "I had no idea how utterly miserable you were with me, that you left with him, I must have been beastly to live with."

“No, you weren't I just fell in love with Paris it was unexpected and undeniable."

Her ex husbands face was hard, his eyes flinty.

"Just as I unexpectantly fell out of love with him, I couldn't live in denial any more."

Menelaus's eyes widened but he quickly mumbled, "Oh I see."

"I just wanted to tell you before I leave how much you mean to me.” Helen did not miss the small smile on her ex's face, for a second she could pretend that they were in love with each other again. Just like she could pretend that she was not second best that he loved her and only her once again.

“You are leaving?” he asked

Helen was slightly miffed that he looked relieved.

“To be honest, I came back to reclaim something that I now see is gone.”

“What did you come back for Helen?” He looked wary.

Helen’s mouth hung open, she had practiced this for hours, the answer was simple “you”. She wanted to say, “I came back for you Menelaus, you and Hermione. I don’t deserve it but I want a second chance.”

His eyes were so warm and hurt, he was in a relationship. He had moved on. She knew that it wasn’t fair, Pieris had raised her daughter and looked after Menelaus for 10 long years. She was the other woman. Pieris was the Menelaus, Helen was Paris, Helen would be the adulteress yet again. 

She never thought that she would ever have to feel like second best. It was not in her nature. She didn’t want to be weak and fall back into love with Menelaus especially since he was out of bounds. She looked at the words on the paper. 

“Oh,” she exclaimed, reading the lines that he had written. She felt a blush creep over her face. Her momentary sad complaints of being second best, faded away. 

I have longed for this day  
Let me fold you in my arms  
No vision could please me more  
All pain is cancelled  
I hold you again  
When we two are concerned  
There is no unhappiness that is not shared  
Who on earth could have hoped for this (2)

Helen inhaled sharply, the words brought back the feel of his lips against her skin all those years ago, they had been happy together for ten years before she had broken his heart and ran off with Paris.

The writing pad fell out of her hand they both reached for it at the same time.

“The car is here,” Pieris squeaked her face was red seeing Helen and Menelaus holding hands over the writing pad. She was dressed in a peach cocktail dress.

Helen raised her eyes and Menelaus was still looking at their hands.

Menelaus let the writing pad go.

Helen regulated her breathing, she had already gone down this road with Paris, she was not going to make a move on Menelaus. She was stronger, she was older and she was smarter than she was 10 years ago.

“The car is out front, we have to leave now to avoid the traffic” he stated.

"Can I have a hug?" Helen asked stopped him from getting up a hand on his arm, "I mightn't be here when you come back."

Menelaus paused, and then he opened his arms, she hugged him tight, her head on his shoulder. 

“Helen… I have to go.” Menelaus gently pushed Helen away, his voice was as shaky as his hands.

Helen may have been stronger, older and smarter but she did the one thing she said she was not going to.

“Menelaus, I never stopped loving you,” she told him hoarsely. 

“Helen stop…”

“I still love you and I want to make it right I...”

“Helen please you just can’t…”

Helen grabbed his face in between her hands and kissed him.

His eyes were soft when they broke apart, and he was looking at her, conflict etched on his face.

"I know you feel guilty and indebted to her," she told him stroking his cheek, “but from the beginning, till the end an oath was created around you and me." (3)

She pulled the writing pad to his chest "You know it’s true, somethings can be delayed but they cannot be stopped."  
-  
Hermione refused to come home when Menelaus and Pieris broke up and Helen and Menelaus to Agamemnon’s fury had started dating again. Odysseus and Penelope were not one bit surprised. Tyndareus and Leda were polite and welcomed their wayward daughter home with open arms. Hermione finally came home when Menelaus had come to the flat she shared with Iphigenia and told her with a red face that Helen was pregnant.

Hermione had asked her father haughtily, who the father was.

Menelaus had sighed wearily, and asked Hermione to come home.

By the time Plisthenes was born Hermione had forgiven Helen. The House of Menelaus, the younger son of Atreus was finally at peace.

The end.


End file.
